Janji Desember
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Maukah kau menungguku di sini pada hari ulang tahunmu, Desember mendatang? Apakah Hinata-chan juga mendengar suara lonceng tadi? LHinata. Selamat ulang tahun Hyuuga Hinata. Warning inside.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Warning: **Modifikasi Canon, Sedikit OOC, Typo (s), sedikit maksa (banyak dikitnya).

**Summary: **Maukah kau menungguku di sini pada hari ulang tahunmu, Desember mendatang?

Apakah Hinata_-chan _juga mendengar suara lonceng tadi?

.

.

Hinata meremas rok lipit sebatas lututnya, menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan wajah manisnya dari tatapan mahasiswa baru, Ryuga Hideki. Entahlah, kenapa posisi mereka jadi berbalik begini? menurutHinata –dan pada umumnya—Hinata-lah yang harusnya mengintimidasi pria yang telah menyentuh bokongnya. Tapi yang sekarang terjadi justru Ryuga Hideki yang mengintimidasi Hinata dengan tatapannya.

Hei, Hinata tidak bohong! Pria bernama Ryuga Hideki ini telah menyentuh bokongnya tadi! Iya, mahasiswa baru yang dalam beberapa menit saja sudah menarik perhatian umum karena nilai kelulusan masuk Universitas Tokyo sempurna. Sempurna seperti halnya nilai Yagami Raito. Mahasiswa baru yang selalu 'duduk' di kursi paling belakang dan menurut pengamatan Hinata, selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Raito. Mahasiswa baru yang menantang Raito bertanding tenis. Mahasiswa baru yang sering kali terselip lollipop dimulutnya.

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Hinata bisa sebanyak itu tahu tentang gerak-gerik Ryuga Hideki?

"Hinata-_chan, _kulihat kau tidak nyaman minum teh bersamaku, benarkah?" L kembali mengaduk teh super manisnya dengan lollipop. Mata besar nan kelamnya melirik Hinata dari balik poni rambut gelapnya.

"T-tidak, Hideki-_san, _aku… aku hanya…," bingung harus menjelaskan apa, Hinata memilih mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesap tehnya perlahan.

"Hinata-_chan, _apa ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanya L tiba-tiba. Melihat Hinata sedikit kebingungan dengan pertanyaannya yang mendadak dan tidak jelas bertanya tentang apa, L memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Aku tahu kalau Hinata-_chan _sering memperhatikanku di kelas dan waktu-waktu tertentu ketika kita bertemu." L menatap sekilas ke arah Hinata, ketika gadis manis nan pemalu di depannya itu memekik tertahan. Hinata tidak menyangka kalau L tahu hal itu.

"Kalau Hideki-_san _ tahu aku sering memperhatikanmu, apa Hideki-_san _juga memperhatikanku?" setelah mengajukan pertanyaan yang berani tersebut, Hinata kembali menunduk dalam-dalam. Butuh banyak keberanian bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata untuk mengajukan pertanyaan sepele macam itu. Tapi, pertanyaan Hinata tadi akan cukup memberi penjelasan padanya, bahwa L atau Ryuga Hideki juga mengamati Hinata.

L menyusun gula balok di cangkir tehnya, ketika gula itu runtuh dan bertebaran di meja, Hinata berniat mengambil gula-gula itu dan menaruhnya di wadah semula.

"Gadis manis menyentuh benda yang manis juga," gumam L pelan sambil memperhatikan tingkah Hinata.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" ternyata Hinata sempat merasa mendengar L bergumam.

"Oh, tidak." L membuang pandangannya ke samping, tak mengira Hinata mendengar gumam konyolnya.

"Hideki-_san, _kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Oh… mataku dan semua yang ada padaku sangat suka pada sesuatu yang indah dan manis. Bisa membuatku rileks dan segar kembali setelah mataku jenuh melihat hal-hal yang…, ah sudahlah. Aku yakin kau tak ingin tau apa yang sering kali kulihat."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Pria di depannya ini bilang dia manis.

Setelahnya hampir tidak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya. Baik L ataupun Hinata memilih menikmati berbagai cake yang ada di meja mereka.

"Hinata-_san_, setahuku para gadis menjauhi cake, dan kulihat kau sangat bahagia memakan kue-kue manis ini." L menatap Hinata.

Hinata menaruh sendok kecilnya, menatap L dan menjawab pertanyaan L.

"Aku suka cake. Mereka juga cantik. Tapi aku lebih suka Cinnamon Roll," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Tak menyadari ada dentuman kecil di dada L.

"Hideki-_san,_ maaf jika membuatmu tak nyaman. Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa aku suka memperhatikanmu, tapi mata ini selalu bisa menemukanmu meski Hideki-_san _ada di tempat yang ramai," Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, meremas roknya kembali, dan sesekali melirik ke arah L.

Merasa apapun yang dikatakan Hinata belum selesai, L menunggu dengan sabar. Tidak mengerti kenapa ada letupan-letupan bahagia di dadanya, hatinya, otaknya, dan membuat tubuhnya terasa ringan. Tapi L tahu, kalau dia menyukai apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Lalu tadi ketika Amane Misa bersama kalian, waktu itu aku bersama temanku Yamanaka Ino, dia menyukai Misa Amane. Dia menyeretku dan akhirnya aku ada dalam orang-orang yang mengerumuni Misa. Lalu…," Hinata terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan apapun yang akan dikatakannya.

"Lalu?" L mencoba mendorong keberanian Hinata agar mau meneruskan ucapannya.

Hinata memperbaiki duduknya, mukanya memerah kembali, "sebelum Misa berteriak ada yang menyentuh bokongnya, aku juga merasakan seseorang yang menyentuh bokongku. Dan aku tahu kalau Hideki-_san _yang berada di belakangku."

L mengambil lollipop dari saku celananya jinsnya, membuka dan mengulumnya, matanya tetap menatap Hinata yang salah tingkah. Dia sudah tahu alasan Hinata mengajaknya bicara, lalu L setelah memberi perintah lewat telepon kepada Matsuda untuk mengurung Misa yang berhasil mereka tangkap setelah keluar dari Universitas Tokyo tadi, dan setelah dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Raito karena L berhasil mengambil ponsel Misa dan menggagalkan niat awal Raito untuk mengetahui nama aslinya, L setuju dengan ajakan Hinata dan mereka akhirnya bersama minum teh dan makan beberapa kue manis di kafe dekat Today.

L tidak mau mengakui pada siapapun, bahkan pada dirinya kalau dia untuk seperkian detik kalah pada nalurinya yang sangat menyukai Hinata yang manis, dan entah sengaja atau tidak, dia yang harusnya langsung mengambil ponsel Misa Amane, malah menyentuh bokong Hinata, meski untuk seperkian detik. Ya, hingga akhirnya instuisinya sebagai detektif mengendalikannya kembali.

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja." Ujar L pada akhirnya.

Hinata mengangkat wajah dan menatap L. Mata itu menuntut lebih dari sekedar kata 'aku tidak sengaja'.

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf. Itu yang biasa dilakukan seorang _gentleman._" Tuntut Hinata.

L tersenyum kecil dan sangat samar. Dia mengakui, dia menyukai ekspresi wajah Hinata sekarang. Tidak, bukan berarti wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah tidak dia sukai, dia juga menyukainya.

"Maaf, Nona. Aku tadi tidak sengaja." Ujar L pada akhirnya.

Mendengarnya, Hinata merasa lega. Senyum manisnya terkembang dan membuat L tidak sadar telah menjatuhkan lolipopnya. Seandainya Watari melihatnya, dia pasti akan merasa bahagia. Atau jika Matsuda melihat hal tadi, dia pasti akan heboh sendiri membicarakan kalau L juga manusia biasa, pria normal pada umunya.

L memang tidak bisa sesering mungkin pergi ke Today dengan alasan menyelidiki Yagami Raito dan berkesempatan bertemu Hinata, apalagi sosok utama yang dia curigai sebagai Kira telah dia ijinkan masuk ke dalam tim penyelidikan Kira yang dia pimpin sendiri. Dia juga tidak mau kalau Raito sampai tahu sosok gadis istimewa baginya itu.

Namun, sejak mereka gagal menangkap Kyosuke Higuchi hidup-hidup, L merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman. Sebagai detektif yang selalu dituntut berlogika penuh, L mencoba mengusir semua perasaan aneh yang mengganggu itu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin dia lakukan sebelum hal yang terburuk terjadi padanya.

Karena itu di suatu hari di bulan Juni, hari pada musim panas yang gerimis, L menemui Hinata di kafe dekat Today. Kafe pertama kali mereka duduk bersama dan untuk beberapa menit yang nyaman bagi L, mereka menghabiskan waktu layaknya pemuda-pemudi normal pada umumnya.

Suasana kafe tidak berubah. Sofa-sofa berkulit kecoklatan mengitari meja, beberapa replica tanaman hias menjadi pembatas antar meja, dinding kafe terbuat dari kaca membuat pengunjung di dalam kafe dapat melihat suasana di luar.

Di atas meja yang menjadi pembatas keduanya, terhidang kopi ekstra gula, Waffle dengan es krim stroberi dan siraman madu, teh hijau, dan Cinnamon Roll. Ah, ada benda lain selain makanan dan minuman yang tadi dipesan oleh mereka berdua. Di atas meja juga ada kotak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang berlapis beludru ungu.

"Apa ini, Hideki-_san?"_ Hinata mengambil kotak kecil itu ketika L dengan isyarat menyuruh untuk mengambilnya.

"Buka saja," ujar L terdengar acuh dan kembali memasukkan gula balok ke dalam cangkir kopinya.

Hinata dibuat terperangah, jam tangan sederhana tapi cantik dan berkelas berada dalam kotak yang dia pegang. Dilihat sekilaspun, Hinata tahu jam tangan ini mempunyai harga yang tinggi.

"Untuk apa Hideki-_san _memberiku jam tangan ini?"

"Kado ulang tahun untuk Hunata-_chan,"_ jawab L enteng.

"Tapi ulang tahunku masih enam bulan lagi."

"Saya tahu tanggal ulang tahun Hinata-_chan. _Anggap saja kado dariku datang lebih awal." L menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata lembut yang hanya Watari yang pernah melihatnya. Namun, dalam sinar mata itu ada kabut yang Hinata tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kenapa tidak memberikannya pada hari yang tepat?" Rasa penasaran melanda Hinata. Dia bahagia, tentu saja. Dia cukup yakin kalau dia gadis yang cukup istimewa bagi L. Tapi, selintas perasaan tidak nyaman menggelitik hatinya. Dan dia tidak mengerti makna dari perasaannya itu.

TENG… TEEENG… TEEENG…

"Hinata_-chan, _apa kau mendengar suara itu?" Tanya L tiba-tiba dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

Hinata mengerutkan kening, mencoba menajamkan pendengaran. Tapi, tidak ada suara aneh yang dia dengar. Hanya riuh suasana kafe oleh celoteh para penghuninya.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya? Suara lonceng itu makin keras terdengar." L memeluk kedua lututnya dan menengadahkan wajah, menatap langit-langit. "Suara lonceng dari geraja, apakah ada pemakaman atau pernikahan yang sedang berlangsung?"

Melihatnya, Hinata ingin duduk di samping L dan menyentuh pundak lebar yang terasa sepi itu. Hinata terdiam, tak tahu menjawab apa karena dia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara lonceng yang dimaksud L.

"Hinata-_chan, _maukah pada tanggal dua puluh tujuh Desember nanti kau menungguku di sini sampai tengah malam?" L mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Hinata. Mata kelamnya melebar, menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Apa?" Sejenak Hinata dibuat tertegun.

"Menungguku di sini sampai batas tengah malam. Jika aku tidak datang sampai tengah malam, kau boleh pergi."

Deg. Ada sesuatu entah apa yang mengetuk jantung Hinata. Dipandangnya mata L, mencoba mencari jawaban, tapi dia sama sekali tak bisa mengartikan keberadaan kabut yang menodai kelam mata sang detektif.

.

Tanggal dua puluh tujuh bulan dua belas, Hinata berada dalam kafe dekat Today, menatap salju yang turun lumayan lebat. Dia duduk di tempat biasanya, tempat di mana dia dan L duduk di dalam kafe itu. Di atas meja di depannya, ada Cinnamon Roll yang menjadi favoritnya, kue jahe, dan segelas coklat panas yang masih mengepulkan asap putih ke udara.

Dipergelangan tangan kirinya melingkar jam tangan sederhana tapi anggun dan berkelas. Pukul sepuluh malam. Hari ulang tahunnya akan berakhir dua jam lagi. Dia tak mengerti untuk apa melakukan ini. Sejak hari yang penuh gerimis di bulan Juni itu, terakhir kali Hinata bertemu dengan L, bahkan L tak pernah mencoba menghubunginya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa membuang harapan di hatinya, kalau L akan datang?

Pukul sebelas malam, meski kurang dari satu jam waktu yang mereka tetapkan, Hinata mulai mencoba untuk menyerah. Cinnamon Roll sudah tandas dalam piringnya, Hinata berpikir ingin segera pulang dan tidur di atas ranjangnya yang empuk dan hangat. Ketika dia akan berdiri dari kursi empuk kafe, sesosok pria berambut hitam kelam berantakan, bermata sekelam langit tanpa bintang, memakai kaos putih berlapis mantel abu-abu dengan jins bermodel baggy warna biru berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Mata besarnya menatap Hinata. Terpancar kelegaan dan kerinduan di sana. Senyum semanis yang dia bisa lakukan membuat jantung Hinata berdetak keras.

"Hideki_-san…_," tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Hinata.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata-_chan_. Aku datang." Suara yang sama, suara yang dirindukan Hinata.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hideki-_san."_

"Panggil aku L."

.

.

END

.

.

Hwaaaa, ini apaaaa? L-nya, L-nya bikin aku bertekuk lutut, hehehe. L aku bikin semanis mungkin, tapi buat aku ga terlalu OOC juga *inget scene L dicium misa2.

Jadi, L ga mati waktu itu. Raito gagal buat bunuh L. ga tau gimana caranya, pokoknya aku ga rela L mati. Soal lonceng itu, ya anggap aja itu tanda akan ada pernikahan di antara L dan Hinata, hehehe.

Selamat ulang tahun Hyuuga Hinata tercinta :*

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
